


Märchenprinz

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimate relationship, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handelt direkt nach „Schlüssel(momente)“, kann aber unabhängig davon gelesen werden.</p><p>Mit einem Plot, der so klein ist, dass er sich locker dort  verstecken kann, wo Boernes Schlüssel war… nun, nicht direkt am gleichen Ort sondern eher im Zimmer daneben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Märchenprinz

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: JOKER (gewählt habe ich den Prompt „Sex“)
> 
> Für Baggeli, die unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es weitergeht.

~~  
Märchenprinz  
~~

Silke ging hinunter in das Wohnzimmer, stellte die noch halbvollen Weingläser in die Küche und verschloss die Flasche. Dabei konnte sie ein glückliches Strahlen nicht verhindern und wollte es auch nicht. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Nichte einmal dafür sorgen würde, dass aus ihrer Freundschaft zu Boerne mehr werden würde?  
Sie selbst hatte noch Urlaub und sie bezweifelte, dass Boerne morgen früh gleich wieder in die Rechtsmedizin fahren wollte. Nach einem solchen Marathon von einigen praktisch durchgearbeiteten Tagen und Nächten trug er sich meist nur für die Rufbereitschaft ein und ließ sich einen oder zwei Tage lang nicht blicken. Sie wusste es nicht genau, aber sie vermutete, dass er dann schlicht den versäumten Schlaf nachholte und beneidete ihn um diese Fähigkeit. Sie war es zwar inzwischen gewohnt, auch mal einige Zeit mit weniger Schlaf auszukommen, doch die wenigen Minuten, die er sich manchmal in Stoßzeiten im Büro gönnte, hätten ihr nie gereicht. 

Nun würde sie erst mal dafür sorgen, dass er sich ausruhte. Sie hörte, wie oben im Bad die Dusche abgestellt wurde. Schon vorhin hatte sie, als er ins Bad gegangen war, ihr Bett frisch bezogen und eine zusätzliche Decke aus dem Schrank genommen.  
So bleiern müde er auch eben noch bei ihrem zweiten Kuss im Flur gewesen war, so deutlich hatte er doch klargemacht, dass er sie in der Nacht bei sich haben wollte.  
Sie wusste, dass zwar wohl kaum noch heute Abend, so doch vermutlich am Morgen aus ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen mehr werden würde und spürte eine prickelnde Erwartung in sich aufsteigen.  
Wann war sie zuletzt mit einem Mann intim gewesen? Es war zu lange her, als dass sie es genau hätte sagen können und es war nichts gewesen, was ihr besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben wäre. War es da erstaunlich, dass sie sich nun darauf freute? 

Leise ging sie hinauf und hatte den oberen Flur gerade erreicht, als er aus dem Bad kam. Das Haar noch feucht und mit nichts am Körper als einem Handtuch, dass er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, beugte er sich wortlos zu ihr und küsste sie erneut.  
Einen Moment lang genoss sie es, dann schob sie ihn bestimmt zurück.  
„Du solltest erst mal schlafen, Karl. Für alles andere haben wir morgen Zeit“, sagte sie liebevoll und er nickte langsam.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das wirklich das Beste“, murmelte er und folgte ihr vor Müdigkeit taumelnd, als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging. Dort schlug sie einladend die Decken zurück und er legte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen ins Bett, nachdem er das Handtuch einfach hatte auf den Boden fallen lassen. 

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. „Schlaf. Ich komme später zu dir.“ 

Er nickte, schon fast weggedriftet und drückte ihre Hand. 

Silke schaute lächelnd auf den Mann hinab, der, kaum lag er, auch schon eingeschlafen war. Sie strich ihm zärtlich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Decke um ihn herum feststeckte. 

Verträumt beobachtete sie, wie sich seine Züge allmählich glätteten, als er tiefer in den Schlaf sank und nachdem sich die Spannung in seinem Körper mit einem letzten, durch alle Glieder gehenden Beben ebenfalls entladen hatte, wusste sie, dass ihn nun in den nächsten Stunden nichts würde wecken können. 

Leise stand sie auf und ging selbst ins Bad. Dort lag seine Kleidung auf einem, für seine Verhältnisse unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden. Die Sachen würde er morgen sicher nur ungern wieder anziehen wollen und kurz überlegte sie, ob sie in seine Wohnung fahren und ihm etwas Frisches holen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Satt dessen holte sie aus ihrem Kleiderschrank einen Hosenbügel und hängte die Anzughose im Bad auf, damit sich die Falten im Stoff im von der Dusche im Raum stehenden Dampf entspannen konnten. Den Rest seiner Kleidung schob sie in die Waschmaschine und schaltete ein Trocknerprogramm dazu. Zufrieden, das Problem gelöst zu haben, zog sie sich dann ebenfalls aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Mit schnellen Handgriffen wusch sie sich die Haare und verteilte das Duschgel, dann ließ sie das Wasser über sich hinwegfließen.  
Die Wärme tat ihr gut und ließ einen Teil ihrer Nervosität verschwinden. 

Ihre Gedanken begannen zu treiben und sie fragte sich, ob die vielen Andeutungen, die er während all ihrer gemeinsamen Jahre in der Rechtsmedizin gemacht hatte, schon immer bedeutet hatten, dass er mehr für sie empfand als Freundschaft. Sie selbst konnte jedenfalls nicht genau sagen, ab wann ihr die vertrauten Kellerräume leer und einsam erschienen waren, wenn er nicht dagewesen war.  
Am schlimmsten war es jedoch gewesen, als man ihn in der JVA festgehalten hatte und niemand wusste, was genau geschehen war. Niemand konnte sagen, ob er schuldig war oder nicht und auch wenn keiner an seiner Unschuld gezweifelt hatte, so war da doch diese nagende Ungewissheit gewesen.  
Die Kommissare und die Staatsanwältin wussten, wie schmal der Grat zur Gewalt war. Und auch wenn er mit Sicherheit kein gewalttätiger und schon gar kein jähzorniger Mensch war, so polarisierte er und schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, seine Mitmenschen zur Weißglut zu treiben. Er konnte aufbrausend sein und unüberlegt handeln, aber reichte das, um einen Menschen zum Mörder werden zu lassen, war die Frage gewesen, die sie immerzu gequält hatte.  
Nun war sie es gewesen, die Stunde um Stunde und ohne Pause nach einer Spur, einem Hinweis gesucht hatte und ihre Erleichterung war grenzenlos gewesen, als sie schließlich  
entdeckt hatte, dass er die Drogen ganz sicher nicht freiwillig genommen hatte und damit den Kommissaren eine weitere Spur hatte eröffnen können. Erst dann hatte sie die Kraft gehabt, sich zusätzlich der Erkenntnis zu stellen, dass Boerne an den Folgen der Drogen und des Schlages auf den Kopf hätte sterben können. Sie hatte mit Nadeshda darüber sprechen können, was einen Teil des Grauens gemildert hatte, doch ganz überwunden hatte sie es noch nicht, das wusste sie. 

Das wollte sie nie wieder erleben. 

Silke schauderte unter dem warmen Wasser und stellte es ab. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch zu ihm und sich seiner Nähe versichern. Die Freude darüber, dass sie das nun ganz ohne Zurückhaltung würde tun können, ließ die Erinnerung an die nervenaufreibende Zeit langsam wieder in den Hintergrund treten. 

Nachdem sie sich die Haare geföhnt und die Zähne geputzt hatte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie nervös war.  
Er war ein attraktiver Mann und er besaß, wenn er wollte, Frauen gegenüber einen betörenden Charme, den sie freilich noch nicht oft auf sich gerichtet erlebt hatte. Das würde sich sicher ändern und sie fragte sich, welche neuen Seiten sie an ihm entdecken würde. Denn überraschen konnte er sie auch nach all den Jahren, die sie ihn bereits kannte, immer noch. 

Sie zog sich ein feines, am Ausschnitt mit eleganter Spitze besetztes Nachthemd über und schlich noch einmal zu Sophia ins Zimmer, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Mädchen ruhig schlief.  
Die Kleine lag, die Puppe fest im Arm, zufrieden lächelnd in die Kissen gekuschelt und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie wieder von Käfern oder anderen Monstern träumen würde.  
Silke schloss die Tür des Gästezimmers und ging dann in ihr eigenes Zimmer. 

Boerne hatte die Decke zurückgeschlagen und lag tief schlafend und mit entspannter Miene im Bett. Durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen stahl sich helles Mondlicht in den Raum und tauchte seine helle Haut in einen silbrigen Schimmer, der ihn fast irreal wirken ließ. 

Silke stand einen Moment lang neben ihm und betrachtete sinnend das märchenhaft anmutende Bild.  
Wenn sie ihn so sah, konnte sie fast daran glauben, dass auch die Märchen, die er Sophia erzählt hatte, wahr sein konnten. Für sie war auf jeden Fall ein Märchen wahr geworden, an das sie seit Kindertagen nicht mehr gedacht hatte. 

Hatte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, oder hatte ihn ein Traum wach werden lassen?  
Sie konnte es nicht sagen, doch er regte sich und schlug dann blinzelnd die Augen auf. Einen Augenblick lang schaute er sich leicht verwirrt und schlaftrunken in dem ihm unvertrauten Zimmer um, dann lächelte er und kuschelte sich wieder in das Kissen, ohne sie direkt angesehen zu haben. Langsam setzte sie sich auf das Bett und die Bewegungen der Matratze ließen ihn die Augen wieder aufschlagen.

Es lag ein Leuchten darin, das sie so noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Wortlos streckte er den Arm aus und sie zögerte nicht länger, sondern rutschte zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Er war nicht richtig wach und kämpfte merklich darum, nicht sofort wieder einzuschlafen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich wegen ihr um die so dringend benötigte Ruhe brachte und küsste ihn nur sanft.  
„Schlaf weiter, ich bin auch morgen früh noch da.“

Boerne lachte leise und zog sie an sich. „Das hoffe ich. Und selbst wenn es nur ein Traum ist, werde ich dich bis morgen festhalten“, murmelte er, das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. Er atmete tief und entspannt aus und sie merkte, dass er sich wieder in den Schlaf sinken ließ, ohne dass sich die feste Umarmung lockerte, in der er sie hielt. 

Es war angenehm und seltsam vertraut, ihn so dicht bei sich zu spüren. Die Wärme seines Körpers drang durch den dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes und als er im Halbschlaf seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte, erschauerte sie.  
Bald, versprach sie sich und zog die Decke über ihrer beider Körper.

~~

Nur langsam driftete sie aus einem Traum, in dem Karl sie hinter ihr liegend im Arm hielt und seine Lippen ihren Hals liebkosten, an die Oberfläche um festzustellen, dass es kein Traum war.  
Sein Arm lag schwer über ihrer Taille und sein Bart strich kitzelnd über die empfindsame Haut in ihrem Nacken. Wohlig seufzend rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und merkte dabei, dass er ihr wohl irgendwann das Nachthemd hochgeschoben haben musste. Sie konnte auch deutlich spüren, dass er sich inzwischen etwas erholt hatte und ihm der Sinn nach anderem als Schlafen stand. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er stöhnte leise auf und küsste sie dann voller Verlangen, während er sie fest an sich zog.  
Silke erwiderte den Kuss und schob ihn erst von sich, als sie dringend Atem holen musste. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, sondern begann damit, ihre Kehle und die Schlüsselbeine zu liebkosen, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Wieder kitzelte sie sein Bart und seine rauen Bartstoppeln an den Wangen kratzten über ihre Haut, so dass sie leise lachte.  
Irritiert schaute er sie an. „Was?“ 

Sie schüttelte nur glücklich lächelnd den Kopf und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich, den er gerne erwiderte. 

~~

Silke lag im Arm des wieder schlafenden Mannes und schaute zu, wie das Tageslicht die Morgendämmerung verdrängte und schließlich den Raum eroberte. Sie fühlte sich wohlig träge und gleichzeitig vor lauter Glück hoffnungslos überdreht. Karl hatte sich von den anstrengenden Tagen noch lange nicht erholt und war sehr schnell wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten.  
Anders konnte und wollte sie das nicht nennen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Es war nicht nur Sex gewesen, auch wenn sie beide in dieser Hinsicht ausgehungert gewesen waren und nicht viel Zeit mit zärtlichen Verführungen verschwendet hatten. 

Nun schlief er wieder, tief und wie es schien traumlos. Er würde noch eine ganze Weile schlafen, da war sie sich sicher und sie wollte ihm die Ruhe ermöglichen. Bald würde Sophia aufwachen und wie ein Wirbelwind durchs Haus toben. Wenn sie sich dann nicht um das Mädchen kümmerte, würde sie ihn sicher wecken.  
Am Vormittag war sie mit Ulrike zu einem gemütlichen Plausch unter Schwestern verabredet. Sie würde auch bei ihr zu Mittag essen und dann mit Sophia wieder nach Hause fahren.  
Nun, zu erzählen hatte sie einiges. Sie schmiegte sich noch fester in Karls Arme und fragte sich, ob man auch zu viel Glück empfinden konnte. 

Zu unruhig, um noch länger einfach nur liegen zu bleiben, löste sie sich einige Zeit später trotzdem behutsam von ihm und stand leise auf. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie fort war und sie fing seine suchend umhertastende Hand ein, flüsterte ihm dabei so lange zärtliche Unsinnigkeiten zu, bis er wieder tiefer in den Schlaf sank.  
Nun war er wieder da, dieser jungenhafte Zug in seinem Gesicht, den sie so an ihm liebte. Glücklich, sich das endlich offen eingestehen zu können, strich sie ihm durchs Haar und ordnete die zerzausten und viel zu langen Strähnen, die so oft in krasser Diskrepanz zu seinem sonstigen gepflegten Äußeren standen. Eine kleine Form der Rebellion gegen Normen und gesellschaftliche Käfige? Sie schmunzelte über den Gedanken und wollte ihn gar nicht so weit von sich weisen. 

In ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt spähte sie in das Gästezimmer. Sophia schlief noch und Silke war froh darüber. Ihre Gedanken fuhren noch immer Achterbahn und sie wollte sich noch eine Weile ganz für sich allein darin zurechtfinden, dass sie nun… was war?  
Seine Geliebte? Seine Freundin? Seine Partnerin? Silke… oder noch immer Alberich?

Gähnend ging sie ins Bad und wusch sich. Ihre Haare waren so fürchterlich zerzaust, dass sie sie nur mühsam kämmen konnte und als auch das geschafft war, bemerkte sie die blinkende Signallampe an ihrer Waschmaschine.  
Schnell holte sie die gewaschenen und getrockneten Kleidungsstücke heraus und strich die Unterwäsche und die Socken glatt. Das Hemd würde sie mit hinunter nehmen, wo sie es in Ruhe bügeln konnte. 

Zurück im Schlafzimmer zog sie sich rasch und lautlos an, ohne den Blick unnötig oft von dem ruhenden Mann abwenden zu lassen. Jetzt verstand sie, warum er sie gestern so unverwandt angesehen hatte: sie konnte sich einfach nicht an ihm satt sehen und ihm war es wohl ähnlich ergangen. 

War es wirklich erst gestern gewesen, dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Schüsselbund so unverhofft in ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war? 

Lächelnd ging sie in die Küche hinunter und setzte Kaffee auf. Während das Getränk gluckernd in der Maschine aufgebrüht wurde, hängte sie sein Jackett an der Garderobe auf und bügelte das Hemd. Wieder nach oben huschend legte sie dann seine Kleidung ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie finden musste. 

Sie hörte, dass Sophia im Zimmer nebenan mit ihrer Puppe sprach und eilte hinüber.  
Die Kleine schaute überrascht, als Silke ins Zimmer schlüpfte und sich verschwörerisch den Finger an den Mund legte. „Leise, Sophia“, wisperte sie. „Karl schläft noch und er ist immer noch sehr müde. Ich möchte nicht, dass er wach wird, weil wir so laut sind.“ 

Sophia nickte gehorsam und flüsterte dann ihrer Puppe eine ganz ähnliche Aufforderung zu.  
Silke hatte unterdessen Wäsche, Hose und T-Shirt für das Mädchen herausgesucht und half ihr, sich anzuziehen. Gemeinsam schlichen sie in die Küche hinunter, wo der Duft des frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees sie einladend empfing. 

Sophia plauderte munter beim Frühstück, blieb dabei aber so leise, wie es eine Fünfjährige sein konnte. Sie freute sich darauf, ihrer Mutter all die spannenden Geschichten weiterzuerzählen, die sie in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte. Und da war noch ihr Bruder, und der Vater, die ja auch alles erfahren mussten. Ihre Freundin aus dem Kindergarten durfte sie auch nicht vergessen und Herrn Hoppel, ihren Hasen auch nicht. 

Silke schmunzelte in ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie mochte Sophia. Das lebhafte und liebenswerte Mädchen kam gerne zu ihr und wann immer sie Zeit erübrigen konnte, durfte die Kleine einige Tage bei ihr bleiben. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch Karl nichts dagegen haben würde, denn auch er hatte das Kind liebgewonnen, da war sie sich sicher. 

Nach dem Frühstück verzog sich Sophia mit ihren Bilderbüchern in das Wohnzimmer und Silke ging nach oben, um die Sachen des Mädchens zusammen zu packen. Das war schnell erledigt und sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, auch nach Karl zu sehen. 

Er hatte sich auf der Seite liegend zusammengerollt und hielt nun statt ihrer ihr Kissen im Arm. Sie schmunzelte über den Anblick und setzte sich behutsam zu ihm. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie hätte ihn am liebsten wachgeküsst. Er träumte, doch es schien nichts Unangenehmes zu sein, war wohl aber doch so lebhaft, dass er sich ab und an andeutungsweise bewegte und Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschten. So entspannt hatte sie ihn nur selten erlebt. Es würde ihm helfen, die letzten Reste der Erschöpfung abzustreifen, hoffte sie.  
Sie hörte, wie ein Auto mit einem ihr sehr bekannten Motorengeräusch vor dem Haus hielt und steckte noch schnell die Decke um ihn herum fest, bevor sie nach unten eilte. 

Noch auf der Treppe sah sie, dass Ulrike schon vor der Tür stand und stürmte die restlichen Stufen hinunter, bevor sie klingeln konnte.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?“, wurde sie dann auch von ihrer verdutzten Schwester begrüßt.

„Komm erst mal rein“, gab diese noch etwas atemlos zurück und gab zurücktretend den Weg frei. 

Sophia hatte ihre Mutter ebenfalls entdeckt und rannte jubelnd auf sie zu.  
„Mama! Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen! Ich habe einen Zauberstein geschenkt bekommen, den man gar nicht mehr sehen kann und…“  
Ulrike ging in die Hocke und ließ sich von ihrer Tochter umarmen, bevor sie sie hochhob und sie sich auf die Hüfte setzte. Sie betrachtete die Kleine liebevoll und drückt sie an sich. „Na du kleiner Naseweis. Da hast du ja einiges erlebt, wie? Das musst du mir noch alles ganz genau erzählen. Aber erst mal muss mir, glaube ich, Silke erzählen, was das Jackett an der Garderobe zu bedeuten hat?“

Silke grinste. „Das wirst du schon noch erfahren. Ich bin ohnehin viel zu glücklich, um es dir nicht zu erzählen.“

„Das sehe ich“, kommentierte Ulrike trocken das Strahlen ihrer Schwester. „Du platzt ja gleich! Hast du noch einen Kaffee für mich?“

~~

Boerne erwachte langsam.

Helles Sonnenlicht schien durch die Lücken im nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhang ins Zimmer und beleuchtete ein gemütlich mit hellen Holzmöbeln eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer. Der Raum strahlte die gleiche heimelige Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, die auch Silke anhaftete.  
Zwar noch immer müde, aber doch soweit erholt, dass er nicht sofort wieder das Bedürfnis verspürte weiterzuschlafen, streckte er sich zufrieden. 

Er fühlte sich angenehm entspannt und er wusste auch ganz genau, woran das lag. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon oft mit ihrem Temperament überrascht, aber dass sie so leidenschaftlich reagieren würde, hatte er doch nicht vermutet. Eigentlich hatte er, als er sich in den frühen Morgenstunden ihrer Gegenwart bewusst geworden war, einfach nur ohne Hintergedanken oder Pläne zärtlich sein wollen. Für mehr hatte er sich zu müde gefühlt. Ihre Reaktion hatte ihn dann aber schnell eines besseren belehrt und er lächelte glücklich darüber, diese Frau für sich gewonnen zu haben.  
Es war so viel Liebenswertes an ihr, dass er sich nicht zum ersten Mal fragte, warum es nicht Dutzende von Männern gab, die um sie warben. Nur weil sie kleiner war als andere Frauen? Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren so etwas angedeutet und damals hatte er ihre Erklärung mit einem Lachen beiseite geschoben. In der folgenden Zeit hatte er aber gemerkt, dass sie durchaus richtig lag mit ihrer Einschätzung. Nun, ihn hatte das nie davon abgehalten, sich mehr und mehr in sie zu verlieben. 

Dass ausgerechnet nun dieser personelle Engpass und ihre Nichte dafür verantwortlich waren, dass er endlich ehrlich gewesen war… zu ihr und zu sich selbst… er schüttelte über sich selbst verwundert den Kopf. Wo war sein sonstiger Schneid geblieben? 

Er hörte ihre Stimme leise aus der Küche zu ihm hinaufklingen. Zwar verstand er die Worte nicht, aber er merkte, dass sie jemandem etwas erzählte und dabei sehr glücklich klang. 

Der Gedanke ließ eine sehnsuchtsvolle Wärme in ihm entstehen und er stand auf. Erst da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar keine Kleidung hatte, die er anziehen konnte. Die Sachen von gestern nochmal zu benutzen widerstrebte ihm, aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. 

Er wollte schon ins Bad huschen, als er das gebügelte Hemd bemerkte, dass neben der Hose am Schrank hing. Auf einer Kommode daneben lagen seine übrigen Sachen… alles war frisch gewaschen. 

Dankbar für ihre liebevolle Umsicht nahm er die Sachen und ging ins Bad. Nach einer Dusche und mit geputzten Zähnen fühlte er sich schon… fast… wieder wie ein normaler Mensch. Er kleidete sich rasch an und ging hinunter.

Silke schwieg inzwischen und da er Geräusche aus der Küche hörte, ging er hinein. Sie stand auf ihrer Trittleiter und kümmert sich um den Abwasch. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Mittagszeit bereits vorbei war.  
Leise trat er hinter sie und umarmte sie, während er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals drückte. Die Höhe dieser Trittleiter war nahezu perfekt, stellte er fest. 

Mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut zuckte sie zusammen, drehte sich dann aber in seinen Armen um. „Du bist wach?“, fragte sie und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare. 

„Wacher als gestern Abend“, gab er zurück und sie musterte ihn besorgt, suchte ganz offensichtlich nach Anzeichen, wie es ihm ging.  
Er lächelte beruhigend. „Der Schlaf hat mir gut getan und…“, er deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf seine Kleidung, „… danke hierfür.“ 

„Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig das für dich ist und ich würde mich auch nicht wohlfühlen, wenn ich zwei Tage lang das Gleiche tragen müsste“, wehrte sie ab. 

„Trotzdem… danke.“ Er küsste sie und genoss es, dass aus dem langjährigen Wunschtraum Wirklichkeit geworden war. Wusste sie, dass er sich nicht nur auf die Kleidung bezog?  
Langsam löste er sich von ihr und schaute sie einfach nur an, spürte dabei, wie das Glück ihn atemlos machte. 

Sie nahm lächelnd sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sanft seine Stirn, schaute ihn dann fragend an. „Wir haben schon zu Mittag gegessen. Möchtest du auch noch was? Du bist doch sicher hungrig.“

Boerne schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte den Duft riechen, der sie stets umgab… etwas frisches, blumiges und etwas, dass ganz allein zu ihr gehörte. Es stieg ihm zu Kopf und mit einem leisen Geräusch, das kein Seufzen und kein Stöhnen war, zog er sie an sich. Er spürte einen Hunger in sich, aber das war absolut nicht der, auf den sie sich eben bezogen hatte. 

Silke ließ sich seine Liebkosungen einige Minuten lang gefallen und er war sich sicher, dass er sie durchaus damit erregte. Er konnte ihre leisen, atemlosen Seufzer und ihren rasch ansteigenden Puls gar nicht anders deuten. Zu seinem Erstaunen schob sie ihn dann aber resolut von sich und schien sich sehr schnell wieder im Griff zu haben.  
Sie legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand an die Wange und suchte seinen Blick. In ihren Augen lag eine Entschuldigung aber auch Entschlossenheit. Eine Mischung, die er schon immer an ihr gemocht hatte. Sie gab zwar manchmal nach und schluckte so einiges, was er ihr als ihr Chef zumutete, doch sie setzte ihm auch Widerstand entgegen oder gab ihm entschieden Paroli, wenn es ihr zu weit ging oder sie anderer Meinung war. Das hatte er vom ersten Tag an ihr bewundert und es war eine der ersten ihrer zahlreichen liebenswerten Eigenschaften gewesen, in die er sich verliebt hatte. 

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, forderte sie plötzlich energisch und mit einem kleinen Knuff gegen seine Schulter seine Aufmerksamkeit und er merkte, dass er tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Jetzt ja“, gab er schmunzelnd zu, was auch in ihren Mundwinkeln ein Lächeln aufblitzen ließ. Sie atmete tief durch und fing erneut an. 

„Auch wenn ich hier jetzt gerne weiter machen würde… oder besser oben im Schlafzimmer… Ulrike und Sophia sind im Wohnzimmer und ich glaube nicht, dass ich den beiden das Schauspiel bieten möchte.“

Das brachte auch Boerne wieder zur Vernunft. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass das Mädchen noch da war und … Ulrike? Der Name war ihm bekannt und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er sich an die beiden Frauen erinnerte, die Silke im vergangenen Frühjahr in der Rechtsmedizin abgeholt hatten. Margit und Ulrike… Silkes Mutter und Schwester.  
Widersterbend löste er seine Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das war wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für weitere Zärtlichkeiten. 

„Also… möchtest du was essen?“, fragte Silke noch einmal und er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. 

Er war wirklich noch nicht hungrig und er wusste auch warum.  
„Nein… ich bekomme erst Hunger, wenn ich den fehlenden Schlaf aufgeholt habe und das scheint noch nicht der Fall zu sein“, informierte er sie, während er ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Hände von ihr zu lassen, besonders nach der leidenschaftlichen Begegnung in den frühen Morgenstunden.  
„Kaffee wäre aber gut.“ 

„Kaffee, wenn du noch schlafen willst?“ Silke schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Sehr vernünftig ist das nicht, Herr Professor.“ 

Er grinste breit und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die sie ihm trotzdem reichte.  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, während er an dem heißen Getränk nippte. Sie schwiegen, aber es war kein belastendes Schweigen und wieder fiel ihm auf, dass er das auch ab und an in der Rechtsmedizin mit ihr geteilt hatte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hob sie an die Lippen. Wann war er zuletzt so glücklich gewesen? 

Dass er nicht nur verliebt war, sondern sie liebte, wusste er schon lange, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wann es begonnen hatte. Sie hatte nie zu erkennen gegeben, ob sie außer Achtung, Respekt und Freundschaft noch mehr für ihn empfand und aus Furcht, sie mit seinen Gefühlen zu vertreiben, hatte er sich mit dem zufrieden gegeben, was sie bereits hatten, auch wenn es wenig genug gewesen war. Es waren oft bittersüße Momente gewesen und die Brust wurde ihm eng, wenn er daran dachte. 

Silke beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn und es lag etwas Sicheres, Beruhigendes in dieser Zärtlichkeit. Er lächelte und wusste, dass sie ihn wieder einmal durchschaut hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihr etwas vorspielen zu wollen, das hatte er schon lange erkannt und jetzt würde sie es noch leichter haben. 

Sie beendete den Kuss und lehnte sich wieder im Stuhl zurück. „Meine Eltern sind auch in der Stadt und Ulrike wollte mich eigentlich zu einem Stadtbummel abholen“, begann sie zögernd und schaute ihn fragend an. 

Er nickte. „Geh‘ ruhig mit. Ich möchte in meine Wohnung zurück und mich endlich richtig rasieren...“ Er rieb sich über die Bartstoppeln und den deutlich zu langen Bart, den er wohl in den letzten Tagen komplett vernachlässigt hatte. „… und dann werde ich wohl noch eine Weile schlafen.“

Silke schaute über seine Schulter und auch er registrierte die näherkommenden Schritte. Er drehte sich um und stand dann auf, um Silkes Schwester angemessen mit einem Handkuss zu begrüßen. Er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er sie damit aus dem Konzept brachte, da sie ganz offensichtlich von einem simplen Handschlag ausgegangen war. 

„Guten Tag Frau….?“, hob er an, als ihm bewusste wurde, dass er ihren Nachnamen gar nicht kannte. 

Sie lächelte ebenso herzlich wie Silke. „Bergmann… aber Ulrike ist völlig in Ordnung, Professor Boerne.“ 

Auch er lächelte. „Meine Freunde nennen mich schlicht Boerne, Karl Friedrich oder… KaEff. Suchen Sie sich was davon aus.“ 

Silke begann zu lachen, winkte dann aber ab, als sie Ulrikes verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Ich erklär‘s dir später“, meinte sie und stand auf. An ihn gewandt sagte sie: „Wir wollten gleich aufbrechen. Möchtest du noch hierbleiben, oder sollen wir dich nach Hause fahren?“

„Letzteres wäre gut“, nahm er das Angebot an. 

Sie nickte und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr ins Ohr wisperte: „Dann kann ich dir auch gleich einen Schlüssel zur Wohnung geben… falls du nach dem Stadtbummel zu mir kommen möchtest.“

Silke strahlte ihn an. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.“ Sie zog ihn an sich und in ihrem Kuss lag mehr als nur ein Versprechen auf noch ganz andere Zärtlichkeiten. 

Es lag all das darin, was sie für ihn empfand und er wusste, dass er nie wieder allein sein würde.

 

~*~-~*~


End file.
